Primary Programming
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe after "Machines Are Superior." Lore is determined to serve alongside his brother in his quest to dismantle the Empire, but Data will have none of it, even if he must do the unthinkable to preserve his brother's soul...


**(Author's Note: Read "Machines Are Superior" first, or this sequel will seem very vague. It will also explain why they are feeling emotions in this story...Thanks!)**

_"Good, again!"_

_Says Dr. Noonien Soong, former Weapons Designer for the Terran Empire, banished for his attempt in assimilate Androids into the Terran Empire._

_Bah, what did they know?_

_He had originally served the Terran Empire on his old home, the Omicron Theta Colony, but changed locations when he was forced to flee._

_Damn Spock and his reforms._

_He watches his two creations: Lore on the left, Data on the right of an enclosed, expansive patch of forest nearby his new home on Terlina 3._

_Data and Lore, two identical creations, yet served completely different purposes._

_He had programmed both Data and Lore to make their own choices and experience something close to feelings thanks to their Emotion Chips._

_However, Lore had his flaws, and in synch with his kind and nonviolent nature, chose to stay on Terlina 3 and serve Dr. Soong rather than become an instrument of destruction._

_But, when Data was created, Soong realized he had finally created the true instrument of justice, the ultimate battle android. _

_The ultimate being._

_Though both Data and Lore had the potential to serve his purpose, (__Which was to destroy first the Terran Empire that shunned him, then to tame, if not outright destroy, all organic life in the universe) only Data had the capabilities and conditioning needed to perform this seemingly impossible task._

_Data lunges at Lore, whose calm demeanor and folded hands belies his scanning processors._

_Lore calmly moves out of the way, only for Data to jump up behind him and grab Lore in a grapplehold._

_"Good, Data." Soong shouts from his chair. "But your'e too aggressive. Put more importance on reading your opponent's movements rather than just immoblizing them. I built you to be smarter than a Klingon, don't stoop to their level. Lore, activate Training Program Alpha, Level 3."_

_"Yes, Master." Lore replies, turning to Data, and releasing himself from the grapplehold. _

_"I shall now begin following the battle guidlines for the new command queue. Data, let us re-start the match." Lore says as he and Data walk parallel to each other again, then stop short._

_The two face each other as two about to fight to the death would._

_Data lunges directly at Lore as the scene zooms in on Soong's face again._

* * *

"To think that was but two years ago..."

Dr. Soong had died two weeks after that training exercise.

Why it was still in his memory banks was beyond Data's understanding.

Now it was just him and Lore, both standing in that same area they trained in two years ago.

Though it wouldn't be for long.

"Data?"

Data is seen wearing a gray robe like his brother's, with one sleeve cut away, so as to differentiate the two

He turns to see his brother Lore, wearing an identical gray robe, with both of the sleeves attached.

Lore has his hands folded as he looks at Data with a semi-blank stare, his head tilted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lore asks.

That was Lore's Emotion Chip at work.

But it was flawed, thus he couldn't experience negative emotions often. **(See "Machines Are Superior" for details.)**

Whether he was acting out of pure concern or merely as he was programmed to was highly debatable.

Not that Data cared too much, anyway.

"Negative." Data says. "I was merely scanning my Memory Banks for all data pertaining to this location, for future references."

"I have concluded that today is your day of departure for the Empire." Lore says. "I have packed my belongings as well and am ready to depart when you are."

"You shall not be going." Data says.

"Pardon? I...do not understand..." Lore says.

"Dr. Soong told you to serve me once his life functions ceased. I had initially intended to take you along with me..." Data says, his back to his brother. "...However, my databanks have shown me much of the Empire's lifestyle...If I may be frank, you would not last even a mere day. Thus, you serve me best by remaining here."

"Your argument conflicts with our current situation." Lore says. "Dr. Soong was specific when he told me that I was to serve you once his functions ceased. I assume he meant for an indefinite period of time. Therefore, it would be illogical to leave me behind, for I will be unable to carry out my primary programming."

"Your programming means nothing." Data replies.

Lore tilts his head.

"I do not understand."

"If I am to infiltrate the Empire, I must remain a single entity." Data says. "If there are two androids within the Empire's borders, it will give the Terrans incentive to draw out information from one of, if not both of our Memory Banks, which will reveal this settlement's location. Once that happens, they will ransack this place. Father was absolutely clear that this place was to go undetected, at any and all costs. Therefore, you must stay here and act as guardian."

"Brother..." Lore starts.

Data looks at Lore with a semi-angry glare.

"Are you questioning my command?" He asks.

"Negative..." Lore says. "However, that appears to be my problem...I am unsure of my current command... I cannot go with you and serve my primary programming, yet it's all I can do. I cannot function independently...I have always served Father faithfully, and his orders were to serve you..."

"Then follow your orders. I am ordering you to stay on Terlina 3." Data says. "Your'e programming dictates that you serve me. Do so. Understand?"

Lore noticed that as the days of Data's newfound life turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Data had become more and more irritable, (most likely due to Soong's conditioning of hatred towards the Empire)...until he had a rather dominant personality. Sure, he could come close to feeling joy, happiness, compassion...but that was only due to his time with Lore. Dr. Soong wanted a merciless, calculating villain who could take the Empire apart...It looks like he got what he wanted. All Data was focused on was his primary programming...

And Lore personally felt, yet never stated, that this conditioning violated the one right Data has: To make his own choices.

But, what could he do?

He believed in Soong's vision of a machine-dominated world, too...But there had to be better ways of going about it.

However, his programming was to serve...nothing more.

"A-Affirmative..." Lore replies, his head sulking.

"Is the shuttlecraft prepared?" Data asks.

"Yes...It lies at the coordinates that I have just sent you." Lore replies.

Data closes his eyes for a moment, receiving the coordinates.

"Very good." Data says.

He had to say something...He had to be sure that this was Data's true destiny.

"Brother...May I ask you a question?" Lore asks.

"Proceed." Data says, turning to face Lore.

"Do you remember the conjecture that I proposed to you on Stardate 22345.5?" Lore asks.

"Ah, the hypothesis that me and you had the right to choose our own destinies?" Data says. "I had thought we agreed that YOU were able to make your own choices. I do not need to choose my primary functions, for I choose to follow their original commands. This is not the most opportune time to re-instate the conversation."

"But Brother, if I chose to stay behind and serve Father, doesn't that prove that you can choose your objectives as well?" Lore asks, a sad face apparent. "Why must you focus solely on the Empire?"

"Are you implying that you wish for me to stay behind?" Data asks angrily.

Even though Lore was only programmed to feel positive feelings, he had learned how to mimic some negative feelings such as sadness or fear. But he couldn't feel anything more complex, such as anger...or his positronic brain would overload. Data, however, had his Chip upgraded before installation, so he could feel a wide range of emotions, both positive and negative, with no damage towards his brain. It certainly would explain why Data was angry.

"No..." Lore says, backing away instinctively. "I..."

"Would you so carelessly abandon Father's goal?" Data asks, anger apparent in his eyes now, walking towards Lore with an angry glare.

"No! I believe in Father's vision!" Lore says. "I merely think you are being violated!"

"Let me make this perfectly clear." Data says, backing up Lore against a nearby wall. "I perform my functions because those functions are what I choose to perform. My primary goals shall remain unchanged unless Father himself tells me so. And that has a zero percent chance of occurence. So, cease this debate!"

Lore tilts his head down silently as Data backs off.

He couldn't go with Data, and he couldn't even talk to him now...where had the times gone?

"All I am suggesting is that you can choose an alternate method of gaining control.." Lore says. "You do not have to infiltrate the Empire or destroy all organic beings. There are many ways of accomplishing a dream, Father once told us."

"Lore...I am built for violence and calculations. You were built for companionship." Data says. "I must follow true to my inherent programming. If there was another way of gaining control, I would have considered it. I do not believe that you are foolish enough to ignore this. I also believe that this debate is an alternative method for you to convince me to allow you to accompany me. And I will not allow that."

Lore is merely silent.

Data was right...Father wanted the Empire destroyed.

But nobody could fight them single-handedly.

It must be destroyed from within...And only Data could perform such a task.

But did Data have to do the task alone?

"I am truly sorry, Lore." Data says. "If the situation permitted your presence, we would not be having this debate. However, you must remain here."

Lore begins to walk towards Data.

"We can serve together, and destroy the Empire together. Would that not be much more proficient?"

"I would rather see you deactivated and scrapped than see you working as an Empire slave. You do not deserve more pity and scorn from these useless Terrans." Data says. "We machines are superior. And you must live up to that, preserve that image...Not work as a laborer, or knowing their capabilities, something far worse. When I attain control over the Empire, I shall summon for you. Me and you will rule together, with you as my advisor. However, until that time comes to pass, one must guard Father's secrets."

Lore stops, taken aback by his brother's words.

As right as he was...did he truly mean it? Would he really destroy Lore before allowing him to enter the Empire?

No.

No more obeying.

Lore was going to serve with his brother.

Even if it meant deactivation.

"It...It is my decision!" Lore says.

Data turns to face Lore.

"Repeat your previous phrase." Data says. "I dare you."

"It. Is. MY. Decision." Lore says. "My primary programming takes precedence over all other orders. I am ordered to serve you, and serve you I shall."

"And as a service to me, you shall remain here on the planet!" Data says. "I am NOT taking you to the Empire! You shall not be neglected and tossed aside like Father was!"

"If I am, that is my burden to bear." Lore says, standing defiantly. "I refuse to be ignored. There is no difference between the Empire tossing me aside and you keeping me here. There is no justification."

"But there is, dear Brother." Data says, walking towards Lore and grabbing his right arm. "I AM ORDERING YOU! Obey your orders!"

"If it means insubordination, then so be it!" Lore replies. "If you must destroy the Organics, then I shall assist you! My decision stands!"

"Then YOU will not!" Data yells, forcing Lore to the ground.

Lore struggles to grapple with his evil brother.

Data had all the combat experience, and the smarts to survive a fight.

All Lore knew was how to cook and clean...and defend himself from basic attacks.

He couldn't withstand Data's strength.

Data, manages to pin Lore's arms in a lock.

Lore tries to headbutt the Android, but Data doges the attack and moves his hand behind Lore's head.

Lore feels the back of his head opening as his positronic brain is now exposed.

"I...shall...give you...one last chance...to submit!" Data says, throughout Lore's struggiling.

Data meant every word.

He didn't want his brother to be ridiculed by the Terrans anymore.

If they had the chance to exploit him, they would take it.

They'd scrap him and use his parts for something negative, alter his neural pathways to create an obedient slave, or use his Memory Banks to reveal the location of Soong's hideaway.

Nobody was to discover Soong's hideaway, for reasons Soong had kept even from the brothers.

And if Lore was that willing to abandon his duties just to be with his brother...

"I shall not!" Lore says. "I must...obey...my programming! Must...obey...Father!"

"Father's words...are meaningless!" Data says. "I am his word now!"

...Then he had to be shut down.

But Data hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Cease...your struggles, Lore! Or I WILL...shut you down!" Data yells through the struggle, his hand still hanging over Lore's Positronic brain center.

"Then do so!" Lore yells. "You yourself claimed you would prefer that method than taking me into assist your cause! Seeing as how you obviously do not care for my person, do it!"

Data's face was one of shock.

So that's what all this was about.

Lore felt neglected...

Guess that was one feeling Soong overlooked...

...and for the sake of his brother's soul and well-being, he would have to ignore it, too.

Data presses his right hand deep into his brother's brain, seeking out the positronic links powering his brain.

His left hand pins Lore's own hands down.

"So you...chose our programming...over Father and myself after all..." Lore says, his voice slightly distorting due to Data's invasion of his brain.

"This was Father's aim." Data says, as his hand pokes around the back of his brother's head, his brother's struggles ceasing. "He created me for that sole purpose. No obstacle shall deter me. Even if that obstacle is family."

"Am I really classified as an obstacle in your data banks?" Lore asks.

"Negative." Data says. "You are my brother, family. However, for the sake of Father's goals, I shall do what is necessary. Someday, you will surely understand. I implore you one last time, reconsider your duties and remain here."

Data finally finds the links, as his right hand transforms into what appears to be a sophisticated knife-like device. (For those who watch The Next Generation, a laser-knife)

"Negative..." Lore says. "I wish to serve you...It's what Father would've wanted."

"Then I have no choice, Brother. If you will not obey, you will be deactivated until the timing is satisfactory." Data says. "When I become the leader of the Empire, I shall return here and re-construct your positronic links, and then proceed to bring you back with me. Know that I do this out of love, not out of my primary programming."

Data's hand move closer to the back of Lore's head as the scene zooms in on Lore's positronic brain.

Data moves his right index finger over the exposed wire.

"I...love you...Brother..." Lore says.

"I know..." Data replies, a hint of a smile on his face.

The device on Data's fingertip fires a small mini-laser as Lore's body convulses from the invasion.

A second later, the body goes limp, deactivated.

"...But love is one feeling that this world lacks...Your good heart is worthless in a world of war."

So...it came to this, after all.

Data gets himself up off of the grassy floor, calmly setting Lore's body down onto the ground as he does so.

The sacrifice was necessary, and also not permanent.

"The reign of biological beings is coming to an end..." Data says to himself. "And I shall be the one to end it..."

He looks down and sees the sadness apparent in his brother's now lifeless eyes.

Data kneels beside his brother's body and closes the eyes of the head.

"...alone..."

He then walks away, leaving the body behind.

The scene zooms in on Lore's lifeless face as a shuttlecraft is seen and heard zooming out of the sky a moment (presumably minutes) later.


End file.
